Special Memories
by Zukaichi
Summary: Segelintir kisah roman ringan antara Eren dan Annie.
1. Chapter 1

Story by: Zukaichi

A credit goes to: Hajime Isayama

Beberapa hari setelah penangkapan Female Titan alias Annie Leonhart, Eren merasa kesulitan untuk tidur. Dia terus memikirkan Annie yang berada di tempat tersembunyi milik pasukan Survey Corps. Di dalam kepalanya hanya terdapat tanda tanya tanda tanya yang tidak bisa hilang. Mengapa Annie melakukan ini? Di tangan siapa dia berpihak? Sedang apa dia sekarang? Apa yang selama ini dia rasakan?

Penasaran tersebut tidak hilang-hilang dari kepala Eren sehingga dia sering melamun dan kesulitan tidur. Perilaku itu dicurigai Armin karena Armin tidur tepat dibawah ranjang kasur bertingkatnya. Armin mendengar Eren yang grasak-grusuk tidak jelas. Armin akhirnya naik dan menegur Eren.

"Eren, apa kau belum tidur?"

"Ya, Armin…"

"Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Aku… terus memikirkan Annie…"

"Annie?"

Nada bicara Eren seperti orang yang penuh dengan kecemasan.

"Ya…"

Armin duduk di samping Eren, menginginkan Eren untuk bercerita mengenai apa yang dia rasakan sekarang ini.

"Kau mungkin… penasaran dengan Annie… atau mungkin kesal pada Annie… seperti itu, kah?"

"Rasa kesal memang ada…"

Eren tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara, Armin melihat ke raut muka Eren yang terus cemberut dan alis yang dilonggarkan.

"Apa kau masih mengingat masa-masa kita masih kadet dan kedekatan kau bersama Annie?"

"Begitulah…"

"Jika bukan karena Annie… kau mungkin tidak akan mencapai peringkat lima di kelas 104, kan?"

Armin mencoba mencairkan keadaan; ingin membuat perasaan Eren ringat sedikit.

"Hmm…"

"Coba kau ceritakan masa-masamu dengan Annie…"

"Asal kau tidak ceritakan ini pada Mikasa…"

"Oke oke…"

Kaki kanan Eren masih terasa sakit akibat serangan dari gadis pirang yang tingginya 153cm itu. Eren yang tentu saja lebih tinggi darinya, dan tentunya seorang laki-laki, tidak ingin merasa malu dan cengeng di hadapan gadis mungil nan super itu.

Eren bangun dari jatuhnya dan mencoba berdiri di hadapan Annie.

"Trik yang bagus! Kali ini itu tidak akan terulang lagi!"

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah… giliranku untuk menyerang!"

"Hah?"

Eren belum siap dengan kondisi latihan yang semaunya ditentukan oleh Annie. Gerakan serangan Annie yang cepat tidak sempat Eren tahan dan akhirnya Eren pun terjatuh lagi. Kali ini, kaki kirinya yang menjadi korban serangan Annie.

"Laki-laki macam apa kau ini? Kau terjatuh oleh gadis lemah sepertiku? Apa kau bercanda?"

"Bercandamu sama sekali tidak lucu…"

Annie menjulurkan tangannya; ingin membantu Eren untuk berdiri. Sikap seperti ini jarang terlihat oleh siapapun, hanya Eren yang tahu. Eren pun kaget melihat Annie menjulurkan tangannya. Selama ini, yang Eren tahu, Annie bukan tipe orang akan bersimpati.

Eren mencoba membuat guyonan mengenai sikap Annie ini.

"Apa setelah aku memegang tanganmu, kau akan membantingku?"

"…"

Guyonan Eren sepertinya salah. Eren melihat ke mata Annie bahwa Annie serius untuk membantu Eren berdiri.

"Tidak ku sangka kau orang yang tidak ingin bantuan dari orang lain… kau membuat hati gadis ini sakit, Eren…"

"Uhh… maaf…"

Annie masih menjulurkan tangannya dan kali ini Eren menerima tangannya dan berdiri lagi. Setelah berdiri, Eren masih memegang tangan Annie. Eren merasakan tangan Annie yang sedikit kasar sedikit lembut dan erat. Namun, tiba-tiba Annie membantingnya dengan kondisi Eren tidak siap siaga. Eren telah tertipu oleh Annie.

"Sialan… kau ternyata menipuku…"

"Aku tidak menipumu… itu yang kau akan dapatkan ketika melukai seorang gadis…"

"Tch…"

"Ada pelajaran yang bisa kau ambil… bahwa, kau tidak boleh lengah dalam kondisi apapun… karena seorang gadis sepertiku pun bisa menipumu…"

"Hah, seperti biasa… bercandamu sangat dingin, Annie…"

Hari sudah senja, latihan sore sudah selesai, kadet dibubarkan untuk beristirahat, mandi sore, dan bersiap untuk makan malam. Badan Eren terasa pegal-pegal dan linu-linu akibat latihannya dengan Annie. Tapi Eren merasa senang karena dia mendapatkan hal baru.

Jam makan telah tiba, trio Shingansina mengantri untuk mendapatkan makan malam. Eren melihat Annie yang sedang duduk sendiri dan memakan malamnya dengan lambat. Dalam benak Eren, mungkin Annie sedang menunggu Mina. Eren tahu Annie dekat dengan Mina. Ada rasa dalam hati Eren untuk mendekatinya dan mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Armin… Mikasa… hari ini aku tidak akan makan malam dengan kalian dulu…"

"Kau mau kemana, Eren?"

Eren tidak membalas Mikasa, Eren pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah mendapatkan makan malamnya. Tetapi tetap saja, Eren terlihat oleh Mikasa pergi menghampiri Annie yang sedang duduk sendirian.

"Yo, Annie…"

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Boleh saja…"

Eren duduk berhadapan dengan Annie. Eren mulai memakan makan malamnya.

"Jadi, ada apa? tumben kau tidak dengan Armin dan Mikasa…"

"Ehh… Umm…"

Eren kebingungan harus menjawab apa kepada Annie. Kejadian tidak diinginkan pun terjadi. Armin dan Mikasa ikut-ikutan menghampiri Annie, mereka berdua duduk disebelah Eren. Mikasa menunjukan sikap tidak bersahabatnya dengan Annie; dia langsung duduk tanpa meminta perizinan Annie.

"Mikasa? Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Memang tidak boleh?"

"Jika kalian ingin terus mengobrol, teruskan… aku sudah selesai…"

Annie berdiri meninggalkan meja makannya dan mengumpulkan makan malamnya di tempatnya. Eren menjadi kesal kepada Mikasa karena sikapnya itu.

Keesokan harinya, instruktur memberikan tugas kepada para kadet. Tugas tersebut masih tugas ringan, hanya berpatroli jalan kaki di sekeliling Trost. Para kadet ditugaskan berpasangan, instrukter memberitahukan bahwa Eren berpasangan dengan Annie, Mikasa berpasangan dengan Jean sedangkan Armin dengan Bertholdt. Mikasa menjadi cemburu berat.

Di Trost, Eren berjalan sedikit lebih depan dari Annie. Komunikasi mereka terputus karena bingung apa yang harus dibicarakan. Annie bukanlah orang yang dapat membuka topic.

"Hey, Annie… menurutmu… tugas ini untungnya apa? padahal tugas kita adalah menghambat pergerakan Titan?"

Eren membuka topic.

"Menurutmu ini apa? ini hanya formalitas agar nilaimu naik…"

"Hah… sepertinya kau orang yang akan terbawa oleh arus…"

"Iya, kah?"

"Dari cara menjawabmu… kau selalu iya-iya dan selalu tunduk… seperti itulah… kau harus lakukan apa yang menurut benar, meskipun itu melawan arus…"

"…"

Annie tidak membalas. Eren mengira Annie tidak memedulikan perkataan Eren sama sekali.

Di tengah tugasnya, Eren melihat sekelompok orang dewasa sedang memalak seorang ibu-ibu. Dari yang didengar Eren, seperti orang ini adalah preman sekitar yang meminta uang dengan paksa ketika keadaan sepi seperti di gang dan pojok bangunan; jauh dari masyarakat sekitar.

Amarah Eren langsung bergejolak. Annie mencoba menghentikan Eren.

"Eren, hey!"

Eren mendatangi kerumunan preman itu. Eren sangat berani meskipun dia hanya bersenjatakan rifle bubuk. Dan lebih buruk lagi, Eren tidak menumbuk bubuk mesiunya. Jadi yang hanya bisa Eren lakukan adalah menggunakannya sebagai senjata tumpul.

"HEY! KALIAN!"

"HAAAAHH?"

Preman-preman tersebut menengok ke Eren. Preman-preman itu menganggap remeh Eren yang masih berusia 13-14 tahun dan masih kadet.

"Apa maumu bocah? Kau tidak mengerti urusan orang tua!"

Tanpa sepatah kata, Eren memukul salah seorang preman itu dengan belakang senapannya, membuat si preman itu pingsan.

"Dasar bocah!"

Eren terkepung dan dipukuli; kalah jumlah. Melihat Eren berkelahi dan kalah jumlah, Annie teringat kata-kata Eren yang baru saja dia dengar tidak lama. Akhirnya, Annie turun tangan dan membantu Eren dalam perkelahian hingga beberapa anggota dari Garrison datang untuk membubarkan perkelahian dan menangkap preman-preman itu.

Eren cukup babak belur sedangkan Annie hanya memiliki memar di pipinya.

"Tak biasanya kau bergerak…"

"Kata-katamu… menggerakkanku…"

"Hmm? Aku kira kau tidak memedulikan setiap kata-kataku… kau ini orang yang sulit ditebak, Annie…"

Annie sedikit tersentuh. Waktu bertugas sudah selesai, Eren dan Annie kembali ke camp untuk makan siang. Setelah makan siang, jadwal untuk kadet adalah latihan hand-to-hand combat.

Eren mencari-cari Annie; Eren tidak melihat Annie di lapangan. Dalam pikiran Eren, mungkin Annie membolos lagi. Tetapi tidak, Annie ternyata berdiri di belakang Eren; tidak terlihat.

"Kau mencariku?"

"WAAAHH! Kau membuatku kaget…"

"Siap untuk latihan kali ini?"

"Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah!"

Eren berlatih dengan Annie, dan lagi, Eren kalah di tangan Annie. Teknik Annie terlalu cepat untuk dibaca oleh Eren.

"Amarahmu mudah melonjak… jangan bertarung mengandalkan amarah… gunakan otakmu… itu kelemahanmu…"

"Uggghhh…"

Annie kembali menjulurkan tangannya, membuat Eren curiga apa dia akan membantingnya lagi seperti hari kemarin. Eren menghapus asumsi seperti itu, mungkin kali ini maksud Annie adalah baik. Eren akhirnya memegang tangan Annie dan berdiri. Annie tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan Eren.

"Hey, Eren… apa pendapatmu tentangku?"

Dari mukanya, Annie bertanya dengan malu-malu, tapi masih memegang tangan Eren.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren baru pertama kali Annie bertanya malu-malu kepada Eren. Dan dari matanya juga, Annie ingin Eren jujur kepadanya. Eren harus jujur untuk mendapatkan afeksi dari Annie. Tapi Eren kesulitan untuk menyusun kata-kata.

"Hmm… kau itu pendiam, aneh, susah ditebak, dan tidak punya selera humor... tapi dibalik semua itu… kau itu unik…"

"Begitu ya…"

Annie melepaskan tangan Eren. Dalam benaknya, sepertinya Eren telah salah bicara. Komunikasi menjadi diam sejenak, tidak ada kata-kata dari mereka berdua, hanya ada gerak-gerik bela diri dari Annie dan Eren.

Suara bel berbunyi nyaring, pertanda sesi untuk hari ini telah selesai. Para kadet kembali ke barrack masing-masing untuk mandi dan istirahat serta persiapan untuk makan malam.

"Hey, Eren!"

"Ya, Armin?"

"Kali ini kau dekat sekali dengan Annie… Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kau lihat kami hanya berlatih bersama…"

"Hmm…"

Armin berhenti menanyai Eren. Saatnya mereka berdua pergi makan malam. Seperti biasa, trio Shingansina makan bersama di satu meja. Eren tidak mengeluakan sepatah kata sama sekali, dari wajahnya pun menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya bagi Mikasa.

"Eren, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"…"

"EREN!"

"Huh? Um… aku tidak apa-apa… aku hanya kelelahan, berlatih terlalu keras…"

"Kau seharusnya berlatih bersamaku!"

"HAH?"

Dengan sengaja, Annie menganggu percakapan antara Eren dan Mikasa.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Annie? Boleh saja…"

Eren mengizinkan Annie duduk di depannya sedangkan Mikasa selalu mengeluarkan sinyal negative terhadap Annie. Sifat Mikasa yang cemburu terhadap Annie yang membuatnya seperti. Melihat Mikasa yang selalu menatap Annie dengan tajam; alis yang ditajamkan, Annie menegur Mikasa.

"Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Mikasa? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Kau mengganggu pembicaraanku dengan Eren…"

"Oh, apa iya begitu, Eren?"

"Ah, tidak… tidak…"

Mikasa menjadi memanas. Perkataan Annie seakan-akan menyulutkan sumbu yang menuju sebuah peledak. Memanaskan sebuah tungku yang tadinya sudah dingin.

"Eren, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu…"

"Apa itu?"

"Mengenai latihanmu denganku…"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jika kau terus seperti tadi, kau tidak akan menguasai teknik-teknik milikku…"

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau harus berlatih lebih keras lagi denganku…"

Ibarat seperti sebuah batu besar yang menghantam kepala Eren, entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Annie sehingga dia berbicara seperti itu kepada Eren. Tentu saja Eren mengangkap maksud Annie adalah baik, Eren juga ingin sekali menguasai teknik yang Annie miliki atau bisa sedikit bertarung dengan menggunakan gaya seperti Annie.

"Baiklah. Kau membuatku menjadi semangat! Aku akan menguasai teknikmu nanti! Lihat saja!"

Semangat yang membara terpancarkan dari mata Eren, mata yang berwarna Tortoise ketika sedang dalam keadaan menggebu-gebu bahagia, terasa indah dilihat.

Beberapa hari ke depan, Eren dan Annie berlatih sangat giat dan sangat rajin. Annie menjadi tutor yang serius mengajarkan Eren dan melayani Eren latihan. Eren menjadi pupil yang sangat haus akan ilmu beladiri tangan kosong yang dimiliki Annie. Latihan mereka seakan-akan menginspirasi para kadet yang lain. Tapi sayang, Eren masih belum bisa menjatuhkan Annie sehingga selalu Annie yang harus menjulurkan tangannya untuk membangunkan Eren.

Di satu momen, Mikasa mencoba untuk menggoda Eren agar berlatih bersamanya tanpa sepengetahuan Annie.

"Eren, teknikku lebih baik dari Annie! Berlatihlah bersamaku besok!"

"Jangan mengganggu latihanku dengan Annie, Mikasa! Berlatihlah dengan yang lain!"

Hati Mikasa seakan-akan tertusuk tombak yang tajam. Kata-kata Eren yang keluar dari mulutnya, yang terucap oleh lidahnya menjatuhkan batu besar ke dalam lubuk hati Mikasa. Eren adalah anak yang sulit diatur, apalagi jika Eren sudah dalam keadaan yang serius seperti ini.

Hari ke hari, latihan beladiri tangan kosong ala militer ditambah ala Annie Leonhardt yang dipelajari oleh Eren semakin hari semakin baik.

Hari ke hari juga, Eren merasakan Annie semakin terbuka dan semakin sosial terhadap dirinya. Eren menemukan sisi feminism dan sisi baik dari Annie yang ketika pada pandangan pertama menvonis Annie bahwa dia adalah orang yang tertutup, anti-sosial, dan kasar. Namun tidak, Eren menemukan sisi lembut Annie selama Eren berlatih dengan Annie.

Pada hari latihan menggunakan Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear, kali ini sang instruktur memberikan tugas special yaitu berburu titan dengan cara berkelompok. Instruktur menguji bagaimana para kadet menghadapi titan ketika berkelompok, bukan perorangan. Bagaimana mereka mengalihkan perhatian Titan kemudian menyerang ketika titan sedang lengah. Bagaimana membentuk formasi yang baik.

Entah dewi takdir berkata apa, kali ini Eren berada dalam satu team dengan Annie bersama kadet yang lainnya. Para kadet lain berprasangka buruk dan pesimistik ketika diumumkan mereka satu kelompok dengan Annie.

Annie adalah seorang "Lone Wolf", yaitu orang yang tidak bisa bekerja secara tim atau orang yang memiliki kerjasama team yang lemah, mereka merasa mereka tidak akan mendapat nilai yang baik jika bersama dengan Annie.

Eren yang ditunjuk menjadi ketua team berbicara kepada mereka yang berprasangka buruk kepada Annie.

"Hey! Kalian jangan dulu menilai Annie seperti itu!"

"Apa kau yakin bisa meyakinkan dia Eren?"

"Aku adalah ketua regu kalian, aku yakin itu…"

"Aku berharap begitu, dari kedekatanmu dengan Annie… Aku harap kau bisa merubah sikapnya yang tidak bisa berkelompok itu…"

"Percayalah padaku!"

Suar sudah ditembakkan, setiap regu masuk ke dalam area latihan dari berbagai pintu yang berbeda hutan yang berbeda. Di dalam hutan, terdapat sekitar 50 target yang mesti setiap regu cari dan dapatkan point. Keselarasan regu sangat diperhatikan dengan ketat. Satu kadet yang tidak dalam regunya, seluruh kadet yang satu regu dengan kadet yang keluar dari formasi regu itu akan dikenai nilai yang jelek dalam kategori berkelompok dan mematuhi perintah.

Regu Eren yang terdiri dari lima orang termasuk Annie berada dalam formasi untuk menemukan titan latihan.

"Eren! Arah jam 4!"

"Berputar!"

Eren, Annie, dan anggota regu yang lain berputar dan menuju arah jam 4 untuk segera mendapatkan titan pertama mereka.

"Kalian bertiga berpencar! Berputarlah di luar jangkauan titan! Buat mereka menghadap ke salah satu dari kalian! Aku akan mengambilnya!

"Let's go!"

Eren melesat menekan pelatuk gas dengan sudut elevasi 35 derajat ke udara.

Eren berakselerasi dengan sangat cepat, kemudian dia menembakkan jangkarnya ke pohon dan lalu menciptakan efek bandul yang akan membuatnya terelevasi ke udara dengan sempurna. Sesudah Eren berada di ketinggian 25 meter dari titan yang setinggi 10 meter, berarti Eren sedang berada di ketinggial 35 meter dari tanah, Eren kehilangan _mobility_ -nya karena tiba-tiba 3DMG yang dia miliki mengalami disfungsi. Lantas, Eren tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menunggu kejatuhannya dari udara yang akan menciderai dia atau bisa saja membunuh dia.

"SIALAN! MENGAPA SEKARANG!?"

"EREN!"

Annie melihat Eren yang terjatuh bebas tanpa terdorong oleh akselerator 3DMG. Annie sesegera mungkin melesat ke arah Eren akan terjatuh. Tubuh Annie yang lumayan mungil membuatnya memiliki kecepatan yang mumpuni dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Perhitungan Annie sangat tepat. Saat Eren tinggal 10 meter lagi di atas tanah, secepat kiat Annie menangkap Eren dari arah yang horizontal dengan Eren. Annie menangkap dan memeluknya erat-erat. Setelah Annie menangkap Eren, kali ini Annie yang mengalami disfungsi karena kabel penghubung pelatuk dan gas terlepas dan akhirnya Annie dan Eren menabrak pohon dengan keras yang ada di depannya dan kemudian jatuh ke tanah. Akibatnya, Annie mengalami cidera tulang pinggul, Eren mengalami keseleo bahu ditambah kedua 3DMG mengalami kerusakan.

"Hey, Annie…"

"Ya…"

"Terima kasih."

"Hmph… itu bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin, melihat kau terus hidup dan membuktikan pada mereka bahwa aku tidak selamanya seperti ini."

Para instruktur segera menjemput Eren dan Annie yang cidera. Keduanya dirawat hanya sekitar dua hari. Setelah keluar dari ruang perawatan, Annie memanggil Eren dan ingin berbicara dengannya secara empat mata. Annie dan Eren berada di belakang bangunan atau bisa disebut sebagai rumah sakit para kadet. Keadaan sangat sepi, para kadet lain sedang menjalani latihan. Para instruktur tidak ada yang melintas. Hanya ada Annie dan Eren.

"Ada apa Annie?"

Annie yang tadinya membelakangi Eren, secara cepat membalikkan dan menyandarkan dahinya di dada Eren beserta kedua tangannya.

"Aku… aku…"

Eren tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Annie, tapi Eren sedang melihat sisi lembut Annie yang lain yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Dari nadanya, sepertinya Annie sedang mengalami waktu biru.

Eren meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu Annie, mendorongnya sedikit agar Annie bisa menatap Eren. Jari jemari tangan kanan Eren menyentuh bawah dahu Annie dan mengangkat kepalanya, Annie menatap Eren dan sebaliknya.

"Beritahu aku ada apa?"

"Kau tahu… ketika kau jatuh kemarin, tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk menyelamatkanmu… aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku… jantungku sangat berdebar-debar… hatiku tidak karuan… apa ini?"

Eren bingung harus menjawab apa.

Tangan kanan Annie tiba-tiba memegang tekuk Eren, Annie sedikit demi sedikit mendekatkan kepalanya dan mulutnya ke Eren.

Bukan hanya Annie yang berdebar-debar, Eren juga merasakan debaran yang sama ketika wajah Annie semakin mendekat dan semakin mendekat. Nafas dari hidungnya yang mancung sangat terasa di hidung Eren, uap yang keluar dengan halus dari mulut Annie hanya menyisakan beberapa millimeter dari mulut Eren. Apakah Eren harus menerimanya? Apa yang terjadi pada Annie? Annie dan Eren keduanya menutup kedua mata mereka. Eren pula memegang belakang Annie. Baru saja bibir atas mereka akan saling menyentuh satu sama lain.

"Kadet Leonhardt! Kadet Jaeger!"

Terdengar suara penjaga ruang perawatan memanggil mereka. Mencari-cari mereka. Lantas mereka langsung membatalkan sesuatu tindakan yang tanpa kendali itu. Keduanya berakhir sangat malu, meninggalkan merah di muka mereka.

"Sepertinya kita harus kembali…"

Annie melepaskan Eren dan meninggalkannya di belakang. Eren sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Annie. Eren tidak menyadari dirinya bergerak dengan sendirinya barusan. Aneh.

Mulai dari situ, hubungan dekat Eren dan Annie semakin mengerat dan menguat.

"Jadi seperti itu. Itu mengapa aku sulit menjadi titan ketika aku mengetahui Annie adalah Titan Wanita itu…"

"Hmm… seperti itu ya…"

Eren selesai bercerita kepada Armin mengapa Eren sangat kesulitan tidur.


End file.
